


The Royal Treatment

by ookamitsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamitsu/pseuds/ookamitsu
Summary: In which Lotor has a different idea of what pampering means and Shiro and Keith grant his wish





	The Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galranprinces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galranprinces/gifts).



“Where’s Lotor?” Keith asked Shiro as he undressed, glancing about the room as if the exiled prince would suddenly materialize in the room. 

“Ah right. He told me earlier that he wanted us to spoil him, so he’s hanging out in the other room waiting for us to tend to him.”

“I guess he really is a prince through and through, making a selfish request like that,” Keith replied, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. 

“What if I want to be pampered?” he asked, frustration showing in his pout. 

Shiro chuckled as he placed his hand on Keith’s head, ruffling his hair which only helped to irritate him further. 

“Don’t worry too much about it, we can pamper you next time.”

“Stop patting my head while we’re both naked, it’s embarrassing. This isn’t some heartwarming scene,” Keith said as he smacked his lover’s hand away, causing a cute blush to spread across his cheeks while he stomped his way toward the door. 

“Why is he in another room anyway, what’s wrong with where we usually do it,” Keith asked. “Did he want a change of scenery or something?”

“Relax Keith, you’ll see why in a moment,” Shiro assured, opening the door and motioning for Keith to enter first. 

Keith took a few steps into the room before stopping, drinking in the sight before him. 

The exiled prince was hooked up to a rig that him suspended a few feet above the floor, arms held tightly behind his back. His legs were held up and tied in such a way that they were able to stay spread open making him look all the more sensuous. 

“This is your idea of spoiling him?”

“Yup. I mean just look at how excited he is already,” Shiro said pointing at the dark puddle that had formed underneath Lotor’s cock. 

“What were you even thinking about to get you so hot and bothered like this,” Keith purred into Lotor’s ear. “Do you really want us to fuck you that badly?”

Lotor quickly nodded. “Use my body to fuck yourselves to your heart’s content. Fill me up and defile me.” 

“And there you have it. I’m leaving this side to you,” Shiro said, walking away already.

Keith shrugged, “So be it I guess,” he thought to himself. His hands reached up and grasped both sides of Lotor’s face before he leaned forward to crash his lips against the other’s. Their mouths met in a clanking of teeth that had Lotor grunting in surprise from the force of it. Keith forced himself into the heat of Lotor’s mouth, tongue mapping out a path in the sides. He sucked forcefully on the wet muscle, causing Lotor to whimper at the action. Keith pulled back, ending the kiss as quickly as it started. 

Keith rubbed the still half hard member along Lotor’s cheek, lazily spreading his precome across the skin. Lotor’s tongue darted out of his mouth, licking the pearly beads of precome that were collecting at the tip. Keith suddenly pushed himself further into Lotor’s mouth, startling him in the process. Lotor choked, eyes watering slightly at the unexpected touch to his throat. Attempting to recover, Lotor swirled his tongue around the hard member, moaning as he relished the familiar bitter taste. He glanced up, taking in the sight of Keith’s already flushed face, his eye tightly closed as he breathed heavily. Lotor hummed, the vibrations of which only caused Keith to thrust even more at the sensation. 

 

Lotor could feel hands grasp his ass as Shiro let his hands roam, leaning forward to press light kisses to the skin below. When he had his fill he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was waiting on a nearby table and uncapped it, pouring some onto his fingers. He spread Lotor’s cheeks with his left hand before slipping two fingers into the tight ring of muscles, already knowing that he wouldn’t meet any resistance. His fingers wasted no time in finding the spot that had Lotor’s muffled moans increasing in volume. He rubbed his digits along the walls, tracing circles along all too familiar spots. Shiro could feel Lotor clenching tightly around his fingers, sucking them in further as he pressed back on them. 

 

Keith’s breaths and thrusts became increasingly erratic as he continued to fuck Lotor’s mouth. He could feel sweet heat pooling within him and he shook his head. As much as he wanted to come inside Lotor’s mouth he had a better idea of where he could leave his release. He withdrew from Lotor’s mouth, panting heavily as he took himself in hand and quickly started stroking the wet member until he finished himself off. 

Strands of come landed on his face, decorating his skin. Lotor opened his mouth, stretching out his tongue to catch stray droplets. He swirled whatever he caught around in his mouth before swallowing. Leaning forward, he darted his tongue out and polished off the mess left on the oversensitive flesh in front of him. 

Keith smiled down at Lotor appreciatively, patting his head as he took a moment to catch his breath. 

 

As Keith continued to keep the prince entertained Shiro finally withdrew his fingers, picking up the small bottle again. He squeezed a decent amount into his hands before coating his cock with it, the soothing sensation making him hiss at the contact. He aligned the the head of his cock against the dark ring of muscles, teasingly nudging against it before pushing forward in one smooth motion. Shiro’s nails pressed down against the skin of Lotor’s ass, roughly stroking them across the skin before grabbing the cheeks and spreading them further open. Shiro could feel Lotor clenching around him with thrust, taking more of him in. Shiro grunted as he continued to roll his hips, pounding into the slick heat. His breath hitching whenever his cock twitched as it rubbed along the slick walls. 

 

Breath now under control Keith moved from his earlier position, crouching down at Lotor’s side as he grasped the prince’s dick and slowly pumped it, watching the steady stream of precome that had been dripping from the weeping cock. Lotor could feel the heat building in his stomach, signaling the the approach of his climax. After a few particularly rough hits of his prostate Lotor came. Keith continued to pump him, making sure to the thoroughly milk out his orgasm. 

A particularly loud whine from Lotor’s now free mouth helped to push him over the edge. With one final thrust Shiro stilled as he came, pure bliss spreading throughout his body. He continued to ride out the rest of his orgasm, slowly thrusting into the slippery hole before pulling out. He took a shaky breath and stepped back, admiring the come that had started seeping out of the abused hole. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Shiro lowered himself on his knees and leaned forward, grasping Lotor’s ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them again as he blew air on the entrance causing Lotor to shiver. Shiro smirked as he leaned forward and darted his tongue out, lapping at the remnants of come around Lotor’s entrance. Lotor moaned loudly at the contact, wriggling against the moist muscle. Shiro’s tongue dipped inside, stretching his hole again as he thrusted his tongue in and out of the slick heat. 

“Lucky bastard,” Keith said, his voiced laced with envy as we watched Shiro clean Lotor. He looked down, remembering that his hand was sullied earlier. He shook his head as he moved back to his original position, stretching his hand out in front of Lotor’s face. 

“My hand is dirty,” was all Keith said. 

He could hear Shiro snort when the words left his mouth, while Lotor rolled his eyes before opening his mouth. Keith wasted no time in shoving his fingers past Lotor’s parted lips. Lotor’s tongue greeted his fingers, happily lapping up his own release as he he sucked on Keith’s fingers. The light touches against the sensitive pads of his finger tips tickled, stirring the signs of a familiar feeling within him. Keith pulled his fingers out of Lotor’s mouth, a loud wet popping noise announcing their exit. 

“All done?” Shiro asked in amused voice as he motioned for Keith to walk towards him and help him undo Lotor from the harness. Keith nodded in confirmation as he worked to free the prince. Lotor’s legs wobbled as his feet touched the ground, nearly falling over in his attempt to steady himself. Shiro and Keith caught him and supported him on boths sides at they made their way to the door. 

“Honestly, thank you for this I really did enjoy myself tonight,” Lotor said appreciatively “I’ll be sure repay you for this soon.” 

Keith turned his head towards Lotor and smirked.“It’s my turn next,” he said smugly. “Think you can do a good job?” 

“Don’t forget about me either,” Shiro added. 

“Of course. It is a prince’s job to please his subjects after all.” 

They carried on, their exhaustion starting to catch up to them as they prepared for the nights ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> a (belated) birthday gift for my wonderful friend. I'm sorry it took me forever to write this, but it's here at last! Originally this was a lot more hardcore with Shiro and Keith acting pretty much as doms to sub Lotor and there was way more explicit dirty talk but the tiny ounce of shame I have left in me kept rewriting everything lmao. Also I'm terrible at tagging so if anyone has any suggestions please help a girl out in the comments.


End file.
